Stranger's Kiss
by WriterGirl24
Summary: A late night walk through the park leads to an unexpected rescue for Catelyn. Taine is as handsome as he is dark and mysterious but can she accept the truth? A vampire/romance fic. Please read and review, any constructive critisism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Any references to movies or actors do not belong to me but to the production companies, I claim no right to them, they are simply there as a reference. All characters in this story are of my own creation. The city and place names are real. This is the start a vampire fiction, my first attempt. Please read and review as any constructive critisism would be really helpful. Thankyou for reading.

**Stranger's Kiss**

**Chapter One**

Wintertime in the south of England was nothing very glamorous at the best of times, lack of snow being a major contributor to this fact and an abundance of rain put the icing on the proverbial cake. Tonight however, the sky was crystal clear and dusted with stars, millions of tiny pinpoint lights scattered in the heavens. The air was keen with the promise of a sharp frost in the morning and already the railings along the pavement glittered with a faint trace of ice.

Catelyn drew her coat tighter around her slender frame as she walked swiftly down the deserted street. She had finished her shift at the cinema only five short minutes ago but the cold December winds drove her pace faster than normal, icy teeth biting into the warm flesh of her hands.

It was still a few weeks before Christmas but already the spirit of the season had flooded the streets with tinsel and lights, so proudly displayed by their owners in the windows and on the walls of the houses she passed. Her own house was no different as she had spent much of the previous week putting up her own decorations with the help of her friend Laura, a pretty and vivacious red haired girl who worked with her at the cinema. They had both started work at the cinema on the same day a year ago and had remained firm friends ever since. She also shared Catelyn's love of over the top Christmas decorations and so now her living room resembled the inside of Santa's grotto. Catelyn smiled at the thought and absentmindedly checked her watch. It was just after eight pm. Her favourite hospital drama program was on tonight and she hated missing it. Catelyn was a great lover of over the top story lines and romantic endings, something which Laura had often teased her about saying she wished her life was a movie and that she knew Catelyn was simply waiting for Richard Gere to do his Pretty Woman act and carry her away in a limousine.

Knowing she had precious little time left until her TV program started, she approached a small alley that ran along the back of the park. Catelyn hesitated under the streetlamp there; her common sense screamed at her to take the long way home, well lit and on the main road. 'It's just once, I'll be fine,' she reasoned to herself while her feet unwittingly began to move over the soft earth and dead leaves that formed the darkened pathway.

Horror stories ran through her mind, tales of the park after the sun had set. People said that prowlers lurked in the many darkened bushes, drug users hung around the public toilets, leaving dirty needles and pieces of foil strewn over the filthy floor and the number of rapes and attacks that had been reported in the park over all the years it had stood there should have been enough to send her running for the main road.

But whether by dark force or unknown design, she could not resist the pull that had hold of her. Slowly and without pause, her feet drew her down the alley and into the depth of the shadows. As soon as the lamplight faded away, the darkness engulfed her. The silence pressed against her so that only the sound of her heartbeat could be heard, a dull thudding in her ears as her blood beat softly through her veins. Mysterious rustling in the trees made her head turn sharply, her eyes making dark shapes from the shadows there. She felt the beginnings of cold fear begin to course through her veins as her imagination went into overdrive.

Her heart began to race, her breathing quickening until she felt dizzy with panic. She did not want to be here. She should not be here. Yet she could not move her feet from the path she was on, however much she wanted to run back to the road, back to light and the sounds of traffic. Here was only silence, save for her own life force beating in her ears and the cold, damp smell of leaves rotting beneath the bushes.

A movement to one side, deep in the shadows caused her to pause momentarily before instinct kicked in and her legs picked up the pace. Fear now blinded all other thought; she must leave the park as quickly as possible! She was in danger!

As she ran, she heard heavier footsteps following her along the path behind her. Her chest seemed to ache with the scream she knew was building there but it would never have the chance to surface. The next moment, a crushing weight slammed into her from behind. All the breath evaporated from her lungs as she fell into the rough surface of the pathway, grit and stones grazing her hands as the dust flew into her eyes, stinging and blinding her at the same time. Rough hands grasped at her and turned her over, forcing her to face her attacker. He was largely built, his face pitted with scars and stubble grew thick across his lower jaw. She screamed, her breath finally forcing through as her survival instinct roared inside her and she shoved roughly at the hulk's massive chest.

"Get off me!" she screamed, her legs scrabbling furiously to find some purchase on the loose stones of the pathway as his legs pinned her thighs and his eager hands pulled at her coat and blouse, buttons popping as he ripped her clothes.

The stench of his lager breath slammed into her, making her gag and retch.

"Stay still sweetheart and this will all be over," he grunted, fumbling with the fly on his trousers.

A sudden icy fear filled Catelyn down to her toes; she had to do something now or this was going to actually happen to her!

"I SAID GET OFF ME!" the guttural roar of anger tore itself from her throat as rage surged through her limbs. She managed to shift one of her legs out from underneath his and sent it crashing into his crotch with as much energy as she could muster. It wasn't as hard a blow as she would have liked but the strangled grunt that came from him told her it had hit home soundly and he released his grip on her.

She pushed hard at his chest, shoving him aside onto the path as she scrambled to her feet and tore off into the darkness of the park, not caring where she was going as long as she could put the distance between them.

After a few seconds, Catelyn heard his angry cry and his feet pounding towards her. Cold dead fear took a second hold of her heart. She was going to be raped and killed, just another statistic for the police to file away. Why had she been so stupid as to think it was safe to enter the park after dark? Why had she ignored her common sense? She had never ever done anything like this before so why the hell had she done it this time?

At this point, her thoughts so clouded and scattered with fear, she did not notice where her path had taken her and she slammed into something solid. Hands caught softly at her elbows to stop her falling as her own hands automatically grasped strong arms; she gasped as she realised she'd run into another man! Her first instinct was to push him away from her, thinking it was another stalker but his grip on her arms was gentle and she raised her eyes to his face. An odd mixture of fear and curiosity swelled within her. His eyes were liquid darkness, reflecting the soft light from the moon rising above the trees behind her, arresting her heart even as the beats sounded in her ears. Her mouth dropped open as his six and a half foot body towered over her tiny five foot two inch frame.

Crashes in the bushes behind her brought her overwhelmed senses back to the present and her current predicament.

"Don't worry, you're safe," he whispered, his deep and surprisingly pleasant tone warmed the fear that was chilling her to her marrow. A huge wave of relief washed over her as her vision blurred with grateful tears. She moved behind him as her attacker came thundering towards them.

The tall dark stranger drew her into his arms and pushed her back into the shadows of a large oak tree. Her attacker drew level with them, his pitted face breaking into a twisted smile as he caught sight of Catelyn hiding behind the stranger's long dark leather coat.

"You don't want no trouble mister. Just you let me have the girl back and there won't be any reason for me to knock you senseless," he wheezed, slightly out of breath after chasing her. What happened next came as a blur to Catelyn. She knew the stranger moved away from her, leaving her in the shadows of the big tree and saw him launch himself at her attacker, gripping him by the throat, a deep, angry growl coming from low in his own. Yet all the while, she could still feel his presence around her. Protecting her? She did not know the answer. She watched as the stranger threw the larger man to the ground with surprising strength. Her attacker cried out in pain, back away hurried as he stared up in seeming horror at the stranger. He got to his feet as fast as he could, running as if the Devil himself were behind him, back to the darkness of the park. The stranger came to her once more, no more than a breath away from her own body.

Silence drew around them again and Catelyn grew aware of her heartbeat once more as it pounded softly in her ears, her breath gradually slowing as her fear drained away from her limbs. Trembling, she rested her forehead against his chest, feeling the warmth of his body flowing over her, his arms enveloping her. A tear slid down her cheek, then another, then more, silently unstoppable as the realisation of what had almost happened dawned on her fully. Over her head, the dark stranger soothed her fears with calming words as he gently stroked her hair.

"You have no more to fear. The danger has passed."

The deep timbre of his voice seemed to slide over her skin like warm melted chocolate. The tight knot of anxiety in her stomach was eased, replaced by a sudden, strange rush of desire. She raised her tearstained face and looked up at her rescuer properly for the first time.

Her senses did a quick checklist and came back with the unanimous vote that this man was definitely desirable. His eyes, no longer pure pools of darkness, had become a deep liquid dark chocolate colour. His dark hair was shoulder length, tousled and framed his face like a work of art. His chest seemed like an iron plate, strong and broad as his shoulders. Her gaze moved to his firm lips, his lower lip sensually full and hinting at the hidden pleasures it could bestow to a woman. The thought very briefly occurred to her that she would like to be that woman.

The dark stranger began to chuckle softly.

"Such thoughts for so sweet and innocent a mind as yours," he softly cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb over her lips. Catelyn stood transfixed, her shimmering blue eyes mesmerised by his quiet confidence. Her breath seemed in suspense as his eyes fixed on her parted lips, each iris becoming a seething pool of dark fire.

He bent his head and swiftly captured her mouth with his own. Catelyn stopped breathing, caught unawares and surprised by his action but any rational thought was quickly dissipated as his lips burned a searing dance over her mouth. Her heart raced against his chest as the hard contours of his body pressed her against the tree trunk, his hands snaking around her waist and turning her insides molten. She parted her lips for him, surprising even herself and slid her hands up and around his neck, pulling him even closer to her.

Logical thought and rational behaviour had disappeared in the heat of his touch, their lips teasing each other, tasting, searching until at last he broke away from the kiss, as breathless as she, a faint smile tipping the corners of his fine mouth.

"So much passion in one so sweet…and you do taste so very sweet Little One." He bent his head and pressed his sensual lips against the side of her throat where her pulse beat strong just beneath her warm skin.

Catelyn still remained silent, shocked at the events of the evening and shocked even more at her own acceptance of this stranger's touch. Never before had she kissed a man so passionately and wantonly. But then again, she had never met a man who was so darkly desirable.

Still he looked at her, his gaze never wavering from her own, his arms still around her waist while her hands rested softly on his strong shoulders.

"Th…thankyou…si….sir, for your help tonight," she eventually found her voice, her hands now trembling once more although now made all the worse from the desires his kiss had enflamed in her. Looking down, she noticed that her coat was ruined and her blouse remained torn open from where that monster had tried to violate her. Hastily, she pulled the sides together in an attempt to cover her modesty, fully understanding that she had hardly behaved like a modest lady only a few short moments ago.

An understanding light showed in his dark eyes and his smile returned, genuine and reassuring. "Let me walk you home, to make certain you are safe."

Catelyn nodded, thankful for the escort. The stranger withdrew his arms from her waist. But even as she silently and briefly mourned the loss of his touch, he slipped his hand into hers and gently pulled her away from the tree and back towards the pathway that lead to the park entrance. The evening still had not lost its hold on her. She should be crying and hysterical at the rape that almost was. Instead she felt oddly numb, save for the hot sensation that pooled low in her belly when she remembered the stranger's kiss.

"What if we run into that man again?" she whispered, only thinking now how quickly the man had run from the park, as if he were frightened.

The stranger smirked in the semi darkness as they came to the gate entrance, guarded by two bright lamp posts. Catelyn breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of light once more.

"He won't be troubling anyone anymore. Put him out of your mind Catelyn."

The soft reassuring tone soothed her strained nerves and once again, she felt a surge of gratefulness that he….

….he knew her name? How was that possible?

"How do you know who I am?" she asked, as they crossed the street and approached a house opposite the park. The stranger didn't answer until they stood beneath the porch light by the front door. For the first time, Catelyn noticed his appearance more clearly. His magnificent eyes were indeed the colour of dark chocolate, framed by thick, dark lashes. He was darkly beautiful but almost ethereal.

"Your badge says My Name is Catelyn," he finally answered her, pointing to her works name tag still attached to the front of her crumpled blouse. Catelyn looked down and felt foolish; her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"You thought perhaps I could read minds?" he chuckled softly, finally releasing her hand and stepping back from her. Her inner voice screamed a silent protest at the loss of his warmth. "I must bid you goodnight. Sleep safe and well."

He turned and was halfway down the path before she called out to him.

"Wait, please!"

He stopped and took a few steps back towards her, his dominating gaze reaching deep inside her as if searching for something.

She swallowed and his eyes were inexplicably drawn to her throat once more, resting on her pulse point. He absentmindedly licked his lips.

"You know my name; can I at least know yours before we part ways? I would like to be able to thankyou by name for saving me from that monster."

He smiled at her once more.

"My name is Taine, and no thanks are needed Catelyn. Just remember…" he paused and moved closer once more, "…there are worse monsters than that in the city. Goodnight."

He sped down the path as she fumbled to get her keys from her handbag. When she looked up again, he was gone.

She shrugged, dismissing any silly notions that were running through her fevered mind and opened her front door, inhaling deeply as the rich tasty scent of beef stew assailed her nostrils.

Once inside the dim hall, she dumped her keys and coat and made her way through the entire house, ensuring all the windows were fully closed and putting on as many lights as she dared. The events of the past hour churned inside her.

She had almost been raped and for what? Because she was stupid enough to take the route through the park, even though it was notorious for being dangerous after dark? Because she wanted to get home to watch TV? What program was worth risking her life? It just didn't make sense to her that she would willingly do something so obviously stupid. The question still puzzled her as she locked the last of the windows in her bedroom.

Once she was satisfied that she was safe in her own house, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, the rich scent of meat and gravy getting stronger all the time. Despite her very real scare, her appetite had come on with a vengeance and the beef stew that had been simmering in the slow cooker since early that morning was a welcome sight indeed. She lifted the lid of the pot and breathed in deeply, her nerves calming. Stew always made her feel better; it was one of the great winter comfort foods and always reminded her of the stew her mother used to make for cold winter nights when she still lived with her parents. Pulling a dish from the cupboard, she gave herself a generous helping, along with a thick slice of crusty bread and sat at the dining table with her book and a large glass of red wine. Most thoughts were lost while she ate, except that Taine's face kept protruding into her mind. She paused at least twice, taking a deep pull of her wine as her memory brought up images of his deep brown eyes, his dark wild untamed locks, his lips that seemed to promise pleasure with every mouthful like the sins of a dark chocolate gateau; the sensual chocolate of his eyes, the cool creaminess of his skin and just a hint of wickedness in every taut muscle that she had felt beneath her fingertips as she had slid her arms around his neck.

It was only after she had polished off her meal, dabbed up the last of the gravy with bread and settled back to sip at her wine, a realisation hit her like a bolt out of the blue. The thought was disturbing and intriguing and pervaded her mind like an unwelcome guest.

"How the devil did he know where I live?"


	2. Chapter 2

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN AMENDED. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKYOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT.

**Chapter Two**

Taine drew himself into the shadows of the dark trees as he re-entered the park. After saving the girl and seeing her home safely, he knew he needed to track down the asshole that had forced himself on her and put him out of commission. However, a lingering suspicion had sparked in his mind as soon as he had set eyes on Catelyn.

She didn't look like the normal type of woman who generally hung around dangerous parks after dark. Those sorts of women tended to carry some sort of protection against the more persistent types of thugs and went around in small groups if necessary. Catelyn looked like a typical suburbanite; well mannered, pleasant, quiet and sensible.

Taine's mouth quirked into a smile. The way she had responded to his kiss, even after her ordeal, had hardly been that of a quiet girl; definitely not sensible although very pleasant indeed.

Obviously she was a woman with suppressed passion and heat and he vaguely wondered how it would feel to plumb those depths. How hot would her fire burn?

He shook his head and dismissed the notion. It was not as though he would ever see her again. Encounters between himself and the many women he had met and bedded over the years had always been brief but pleasant. Never more than one night would he lie in the arms of another. He would take his fill of pleasure and then leave her with woozy, light headed dreams.

Somehow, he knew it would not be that easy with Catelyn. With her mane of rich, chestnut hair, her petite curved figure and eyes that begged so much, he knew one taste would never be enough. But he would never have the chance to find out. Nice, well bred city girls did not associate with those of his kind, except in the briefest moments of passion which were all but forgotten with the rising of the sun.

Which brought him back to his suspicions over why she was in the park in the first place? When he had reached into her mind, he could sense her own confusion over her actions, questioning why she had wanted to walk through the park unescorted when it was not something that she would have normally done.

Taine's mental strength had picked up on something akin to the stench of burnt tin when he had thrown Cate's assailant to the ground, a sign typical of mind control which he had learned to recognise over the years. It was more of a mental alert than an actual scent but it had always reminded him of the scorched metal.

This was the fact that bothered him the most. There was only one type of creature capable of successful long term mind control and Taine had not come across such foul beings for nearly a century. They tended to gain power quickly, feeding off the emotions of others which in turn boosted their own mental strength. Once in the power of a Controller, for that is what Taine had come to call them, a mind slave lived only to serve them. Through their mind slaves, Controllers could spread their own power further. In the worst cases Taine had ever heard of, whole cities had become enslaved, sometimes even whole nations in ancient times.

That was before Taine's race had evolved to the point where they could fight back against their awesome power. By developing their mental state, they could harness dormant parts of their brain and so had become the executioners of the Controllers; a caste of warriors that could fight back against this terrible enemy. But with such an evolutionary step had come a price no one could have foreseen. Normal food could not sustain the energy levels needed for their higher brain power. Their lifespan had significantly shortened with the best warriors not reaching much past their thirtieth birthdays and so his ancestors had been forced to seek a new food source.

Blood. This rich liquid diet gave the warriors the strength required to fight and, combined with their new mental powers, gave them an incredibly long life span. It was not the most pleasant of transitions but over the many centuries his race had become accustomed to it, thinking it no different than to any human eating a regular meal. There were also other benefits to being a vampire...for that is what his race had become.

Scorned throughout history as monsters and agents of the devil, the vampire had had all but become myth and legend. Very few knew of their true existence. In reality, they were simply another branch of the human race, evolved along different lines to accommodate their purpose in life.

Taine thought briefly of what Catelyn's reaction might be if he told her of his true nature.

Smiling, he shook his head. He was pondering the impossible and he knew it. He had never shared his secret with anyone and wasn't about to start now. But for some reason, he could not forget the brief passionate kiss he had shared with her beneath the oak tree earlier.

The faintest stench of burnt tin crept into his mind and at once his focus became razor sharp.

"Time to see who's pulling the puppet strings," Taine mused to himself, stepping out from the shadows and into the path of the hulking brute that had come searching for his next victim.

Taine stood casually, his sheer size emphasizing the strength that came so easily to him, the strength that would serve him now for he knew all too well any human under the influence of a controller would be damned hard to break.

"One victim not enough for you pal?" he growled, his anger rising at the reminder of what the bastard had nearly done to Cate.

Cate's attacker pulled up short and frowned as he tried to focus on Taine's face.

"You! What the hell do you want? You got that girl back didn't you?"

Taine stepped forward a little more, his hackles rising, his anger a tangible force that beat back against the stranger. Taine drew in a deep breath and laughed as the stranger's fear grew rank and fetid in the night air.

"You smell like garbage and…" Taine drew another breath into his lungs, the stench undeniable, "… burnt tin. If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone else is sailing the ship right now so why don't you give up the ghost and tell me where your controller is human?"

The man's forehead wrinkled as he tried to understand the question. Taine's own power delved into the disease ridden brain of the mind slave before him. The innocence was a natural shield. The Controller would not reveal himself to his minion's conscious mind as a means of protecting himself.

"I don't know what you mean. What controller? Just push off and leave me be asshole."

Way wrong answer! Taine's temper snapped and he lunged forward in a sudden burst of preternatural speed, slamming the heavy bulk against a tree.

His eyes focused on the stranger's pupils and his power bore through his feeble defences.

"Where is your Controller human? Do not lie to me!"

The taste of tin flooded Taine's mouth as the stranger's eyes changed to a solid grey. No pupil, no iris: just flooded with the pale, monotone colour.

"Ah Taine, I see the centuries have done nothing to curb your impatience or that fierce temper."

The voice was far removed from the human's normal tone. It was deep and smooth, radiating confidence. It was also horribly familiar and the sound of it sent chills running down his spine. Cold sweat beaded on his forehead but his grip on the stranger remained strong.

"You? How can it be you? You're dead!" Taine spluttered, incredulous, unable to believe what he was hearing.

The mind slave chuckled.

"I have not spent all this time tracking you down to tell you all in a single moment Taine. And certainly not through my mind slave."

The laughter continued until Taine felt it press inside his skull, a sharp pain that throbbed between his temples.

"No Taine, my revenge will be sweet and slow. You will hear from me soon enough. In the meantime, I suggest you protect that human female. Such sweet and innocent thoughts as hers will be a pleasure to devour."

All at once, the pain ceased and the stranger slumped under Taine's grip. He knew without looking at him that the mind slave was dead, executed by his master through the mental link he exerted over him.

Taine's frozen response was over in seconds. Quickly, he moved the body behind the trees, hidden by the dark shadows. No doubt someone would find him in the morning but the police would hardly be surprised considering the area he was in. This part of town was notorious for drugs and crime.

The Controller's last words sounded loud and clear through his memory. However this particular controller had managed to survive, it was obvious that his target was Cate, for nothing more than reasons of vengeance. Taine squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the panic that rose when he thought of her under the Controller's influence. Her eyes vacant, her expression blank, and her mind nothing but the urge to obey her master.

Taine ran from the park, out of the gates until he stood outside her house. The Controller's mocking laughter still rang in his ears until he thumped the garden wall in his anger. Never! The Controller would never have her, he would never touch her mind and he would never, ever hurt her in anyway.

Not so long as Taine lived and breathed, he vowed he would protect her with his very soul if he had to. Suddenly, he realised, this was bigger than him. If a Controller, especially one as powerful and nasty as this, was loose in the city, then he was going to have to call in a few old favours. Catch up with a few old friends.

He frowned a little as he walked slowly down the street, barely noticing the sheer chill in the wind as it sliced like a knife's edge through the night air. The warriors of their caste did not generally mix, each preferring to live in secrecy. Since the last great conflict with the Controllers centuries ago, the vampires had all but dissipated into single units. Too many vampires in one place meant more bitten necks and humans had a tendency to get edgy when the evidence started to mount up.

However, this was not a normal situation. The simple truth of it was that he was not strong enough to kill this Controller by himself. Sighing, he pulled out a mobile phone from his pocket and dialled the only number that was ever stored on there.

The phone rang once before it picked up.

"Yo Taine, what's up mate? It's been a while since you checked in."

Taine could not help but grin as the voice on the phone chuckled richly.

"Well you know Dace, can't leave you on your own for too long. Idle hands and all that shit, you might decide to take up a hobby or something. How's the knitting coming along?"

The string of half hearted profanities that followed made Taine laugh. As much as he hated to admit it, he had missed his friend and that knowledge gave him pause for thought.

"So was there something you wanted Taine or was this merely a ploy to find out how many jumpers I've knitted this year?"

Taine sighed into silence.

"There's a Controller here Dacien, in Gloucester. He's already started targeting people. I need to get to him before this gets out of hand."

"A Controller? How is that even possible? We killed the last one years ago. There's just no way this could happen!"

Taine ran a hand through his hair, his muscles beginning to lock into the kind of knots he hadn't experienced for a long time. Absentmindedly, his thoughts strayed to Catelyn and to the Controller's damning words. Against his better judgement, he was going to have to keep an eye on her but that thought did not seem such a burden for some reason. Mentally, he slapped himself for such self absorbed thoughts.

"I think he knows us, or rather knows me. He addressed me by name and his threat implied he is definitely going to be working this area. We're going to have a huge problem if we don't bite this in the ass soon!"

On the other end of the line, Taine could hear keyboard keys being hit at a fantastic rate and he grinned quietly into the darkness. Dacien was such a tech head.

"Ok buddy, I'll get the chain started and relay the information. When and where do you want us to meet? Remember, some of the guys are not even in the UK anymore."

Taine thought about that briefly and kicked an empty lager can off the pavement. Today was Wednesday; they needed at least 48 hours to be in any kind of condition to start tackling this problem.

"I need everyone here by Friday night at the latest Dacien. You know my location. Forward it to the others and get them here ASAP."

"Will do. Check in later if you need to."

The phone went dead and Taine snapped his shut with more force than necessary, his thoughts drifting to Catelyn as he relived their tender moment beneath the tree. He shook his head in disgust.

"For God's sake, get a grip man. This is no time to be enjoying fantasies," he scolded himself as he stalked off down the street towards his own home. Catelyn was safe for now. The Controller had obviously no idea where she lived and that was good. It meant there was some level of protection there he wasn't required to give and judging by the way his body reacted around her, the less distraction she gave him, the better.

However, he decided with force, he was going to have to start walking her home from work. He could not allow her to be subjected to that terror again and he knew, deep in his bones, that the Controller would try. The Controller wanted her to be his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Hey Cate, are you still with me?"

Catelyn blinked as a piece of popcorn bounced off her cheek.

"Hmm, what?"

Her friend Laura straightened her long ponytail and laughed playfully as she began to restock the crisps in the snack counter.

"You're miles away today mate. What's wrong?"

Catelyn sighed, putting a fresh stack of extra large drinks cups under the counter.

"It's nothing really, I just..." she broke across the sentence, unsure whether to tell Laura the entire truth of her ordeal the previous night. She would only worry and Catelyn would feel worse for putting her friend though unnecessary stress.

Laura stared at her defiantly, her fierce green eyes boring into Catelyn's conscience.

"It's nothing honestly; I just had a little trouble on the way home last night..." she paused and fumbled distractedly with the keys hanging from her belt "...in the park."

"The park?!"

Laura's mouth hung open in disbelief, her brows raised so high they damn near disappeared into her hairline.

"Have you lost your mind Cate? What the hell were you thinking, running into the park after dark?"

Catelyn furrowed her fine brows; she'd half expected a telling-off from Laura and knew fully that she deserved it for her stupid behaviour the previous evening.

Still, she felt slightly irked at being spoken to as though she were a child.

"Ok, ok! I know what you're saying and I know it was stupid. I don't need reminding of just how dumb it was ok."

She slammed the remaining cups back into the storage box and strode off to the supply cupboard angrily. Laura followed on her heels, not deterred by Catelyn's mood but knowing her friend well enough to recognise when she was being fobbed off.

"Cate…honey, what happened last night?" she quizzed her gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. Catelyn stood in the doorway of the cupboard, her back turned to Laura, unwilling to recall the grisly details of her ordeal. The memory brought a swift chill to bones and she physically shivered. Turning to face her dear friend, Catelyn took her hand and repeated every sinister detail of the rape that almost happened, of her stupidity at entering the park after dark, her struggle to escape from her violent attacker and her rescue by the mysterious stranger.

"He was just there? In the park? What was he hanging around for?" Laura raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I was lucky he was there at all Lor, otherwise God knows what would have happened to me. I might have been raped or worse…."

She bit her lip as her voice broke into a stifled sob. Laura put her arm around her friend quickly and hugged her.

"You're right love, I'm sorry. It's a good thing he was there at all. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you. Tonight, you are not walking home on your own. I'll drive you ok?"

Laura handed her a tissue and smiled sympathetically.

"Have you at least been to the police yet about all this?"

Catelyn shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"After all that happened last night, I don't think I could handle all that fuss Lor, I just want to forget it ever happened."

Laura frowned slightly, as if she wanted to say something but she knew that once Catelyn dug her heels in about something, nothing short of divine intervention would make her change her mind.

"Well if you're sure hun. You know what I would advise but it's up to you. Either way, I'll be driving you home tonight to make sure you're alright."

Catelyn smiled weakly and they went back to refilling the snacks, working in comfortable silence. Her mind was still working overtime from the previous night but strangely enough her thoughts were not occupied with her ordeal. Rather that of her personal saviour and the intense kiss that had consumed her beneath the boughs of the oak tree.

At ten fifty, Laura collected their coats and bags from their lockers while Catelyn clocked them both out, the rest of the staff making their way to the main doors while the manager prepared to lock up for the night. Catelyn shrugged into her thin coat, already shivering slightly from the chill air and waited for Laura at the door.

"Well that's us done for another day," she yawned, pulling out her car keys from her handbag and stepped out of the door the manager, David, now held open.

"You girls make sure you travel safe now," he fussed in his kindly manner. Catelyn smiled.

David Trent had been the manager of the cinema for over fifteen years and had always been considered a good boss, if a little old fashioned but every employee he'd ever had had nothing but good things to say about him.

Everyone chorused their goodbyes as the strolled out into the crisp night air.

Catelyn stood and waited on the steps while Laura walked with the rest of the group to get her car from the far side of the car park. Beneath the glaring lights, she shivered in the chill breeze and pulled her thin coat tighter. One of these days, she was going to have to remember to actually buy something that would keep her warm when it got so cold.

She watched her breath form delicate clouds in the cool air and felt the strangest of sensations sweep over her. She felt as though heat was creeping through her veins, moving outwards from her core. The breeze seemed to lose it chill and she gradually stopped shivering.

Feeling someone's eyes focused on her, her eyes were drawn across the road to where the shadows seemed deeper, as though someone was standing there.

A moment later, Catelyn sucked in her breath as Taine stepped out onto the pathway, six and a half foot of broad, solid muscle. She smiled, feeling a flutter in the pit of her stomach as his dark eyes burned intensely. She could not tear her eyes away from him, caught under his almost hypnotic presence. Had he come to walk her home? Had he been as tortured by their brief kiss yesterday as she?

'Don't be stupid Cate, look at the man! He can have the pick of any woman he wants, probably fights them off with a big stick,' her thoughts reminded her as her over active imagination supplied her with an endless stream of wildly sensual scenarios, each more passionate than the last. Catelyn raised her gaze to him, feeling her cheeks flush, wondering if Taine could read her mind. Still he stood there, partially in shadow as if waiting for her to join him.

What seemed like an eternity later, Laura pulled up in her somewhat battered Ford Escort and wound down the window.

"Get in then girl, some of the others are meeting up at the pub for a swift one and I said I'd come along," she rambled on, pulling a slightly crushed packet of cigarettes from her coat pocket and lighting one, "You wanna come with us or do you want me to drop you off at home first?"

Catelyn looked across the road once more, Taine still stood in the shadows and she saw him incline his head ever so slightly, as if beckoning her to go with him.

"Actually Laura, you go on without me. I've got someone to walk me home, you go and enjoy yourself."

Laura blew out a thin stream of smoke and looked over to where Catelyn's gaze was resolutely focused before turning back to her friend, her eyebrows raised in apparent approval.

"Let me guess, Mr Tall-Dark-and-Handsome, your personal knight in shining armour?"

Catelyn blushed profusely, hoping that Taine had not overheard Laura's appraisal of him. Laura laughed at her embarrassment, though not unkindly, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure about this Cate? Call me later and let me know you're home safe babe. I'll split and leave you to pick up your tongue before he trips over it."

Her laughter ringing into the still night, Laura pressed her foot to the accelerator before Catelyn could retort.

As the red glow of the car's brake lights faded into the distance, Catelyn crossed the road to where Taine stood waiting, his eyes warming to pools of melting chocolate.

Catelyn cleared her throat nervously. Despite saving her life the night before, essentially he was still a stranger to her and her body's reaction to his presence unnerved her.

"Hello," she greeted him, her voice no more than a breathy whisper in the night breeze. Taine's expression relaxed a little, although he did not smile.

"Hello Cate, I came to escort you home this evening," he informed her, stepping close and looking down, his expression one of soft concern, "After what happened last night in the park, I did not think it wise for you to walk the streets unattended."

Catelyn raised her brows at this remark.

"You thought perhaps that I was too dumb to find someone to take me home tonight?"

Taine chuckled; the sound was deep and rich.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that, I came to offer you an escort home if you should need one?"

Catelyn regarded him for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Well seeing as Laura has now abandoned me for a pint of lager, I'd be very grateful if you could walk me home tonight."

Taine's lips twisted at the corners slightly, as if pleased that she had accepted his help. He held out his hand and Catelyn took it without question, finding a strange, soothing comfort in the warmth of his hand as it squeezed her fingers reassuringly. Fire seemed to be skating up the length of her arm at his touch and she found she was glad of the dark night to hide the blush that now coloured her cheeks.

Taine did not say anything as they walked steadily and Catelyn felt a sudden awkwardness at their silence. Last night and all through the day today, she had not been able to get him out of her mind, remembering the feel of his mouth on hers, his arms around her as he held her against the tree in the park.

Perhaps she had not been as memorable and that thought make her feel very foolish indeed. Clearing her throat, she tried to break the silence.

"I wanted to thank you again for helping me last night Taine. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have been there."

Taine looked down at her as they walked and merely inclined his head.

"As I told you last night Cate, there is no need for thanks. I was just in the right place at the right time," he shrugged, leaving Catelyn to dwell in silence on her own thoughts. She felt awkward, unsure of what to say and, despite the warmth of his hand as he held hers, the air between them felt cool. Perhaps, she thought, she was overcome with hero worship and needed to cool her heels a little. However, she could not account for his suddenly frosty behaviour when he had seemed so warm and attentive the night before.

'You're reading too much into this,' her scolded herself silently, 'Stop over thinking things and just let him get you home safely.'

The walked over the busy crossing that intersected Bristol Road and Southgate Street and headed along the road that skirted the park. Despite being under the bright street lamps and the many cars that were rushing along beside them, Catelyn felt the fear of the previous night return like a black shadow across her mind. She felt the same compulsion to walk into the park, to take the dark and dangerous pathway there.

The memory of her attacker, the stench of his sweat and his hot breath on her face, made her knees buckle slightly. Taine caught her waist before she fell to the floor, his arms supporting her back.

"Cate, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, her chestnut hair coming loose from the restraining clip that held it back. The moment of madness passed but left her cold and shaky.

"Just the memory of last night…I felt so strange just now."

She looked at Taine, wondering if he thought her strange. Her own reaction puzzled her immensely. Taine reached behind her and pulled her hair clip away from the slightly tangled weighty mass, her hair falling in a graceful sweep down her back, brushing his hand.

He took a look at the darkness of the park and frowned, his brows knitted and his coal black eyes fairly seething with anger. Catelyn felt weak and trembling, her sense of foolishness increasing by the minute. She was foolish in her reaction to being here and twice as foolish in her insane attraction to the man stood next to her.

"Take me home please Taine."

Taine looked down at her; her head was hung low as she fiddled distractedly with the buttons on her coat and he could feel shame coming from her, along with a dark hint of what seemed like…rejection? Had he hurt her in some way? Since the kiss he had forced on her the previous night when she had been at her most vulnerable, Taine had sworn silently to himself that his intentions would be strictly honourable and that he would try to maintain the distance he has so carefully kept around himself in the many years of his existence. In his experience, letting anyone close led to disappointment and pain for both parties and Taine was not confident his emotions could take another blow without failing altogether.

"Come on," his voice soothed her fears, warming the chill that had started to spread within her. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and steadied her shaky body against the solid strength of his own, "Lets get you home and in the warm. You're probably still in shock from last night."

They made their way steadily along the road, taking only a few minutes before they reached the memorial that marked the entrance to the park.

With his arm still around Catelyn's shoulders, Taine crossed them over the near deserted road and up the steps towards her house. The doorway seemed a little forbidding in the darkness that seemed to swell from every shadow.

With her head still bowed, Catelyn rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a set of house keys, fitting the right one quickly to the lock and pushing open the battered green door.

"Would you like to come in for a few minutes? I'll feel a little safer if you could stay while I check the house," she asked quietly, still refusing to meet his gaze.

Taine nodded, still reaching out to read the strange array of mixed emotions pouring from her. As Catelyn hung her coat on the hallway stand, Taine went upstairs and checked all the rooms for any sign of an intruder. But he encountered nothing out of the ordinary, nor could he detect any hint of another strong mental presence in the house which eased his fears a little. The Controller had not yet found her home which meant she was safe still for a while longer.

Coming back downstairs, he found Catelyn stood in the kitchen, trying to pour hot water from the kettle into a cup. However, her hands were badly shaking as she held the cup, spilling the scalding liquid onto the black marble worktop of her kitchen counter.

"Cate?" Taine frowned and took the cup from her, "You're trembling, what's wrong?"

Catelyn shook her head, not speaking. She didn't want to make Taine anymore uncomfortable than he obviously already was.

Her nerves were still shot from yesterday. Adrenaline and fear like ice through her veins. Taine's touch seemed to be the only thing that soothed her. But she couldn't ask him for that. She shouldn't.

She didn't want to tell Taine she had been unable to stop thinking about him since they had met the previous night. She didn't want him to know how his searing kiss beneath the oak tree seemed to have been burned into her memory so deeply that the rest of her body craved the same touch.

But most of all, she didn't want him to touch her now because if he did, she knew she would be hard pressed to stop herself from touching him in return, to feel those solid, hard muscles tense beneath her fingers.

Taine cupped his hands around her trembling fingers, soothing the shivers that coursed through her. Catelyn stilled instantly, not daring to look at him, hoping her own emotions were not betrayed by the stormy blue of her eyes.

"Cate, look at me," he coaxed gently, raising her chin so that he could meet her eyes. Taine smiled warmly at her, understanding seeming to dawn in his own dark gaze as he slid his fingers softly long the delicate curve of her jaw line.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, a slow, sensual smile curving his firm lips. Catelyn sighed, her feeling of foolishness dissipating as her senses absorbed his scent, his warmth and his sweet breath as it caressed her skin, as soft as a warm summer breeze.

"Do you not know how much I have wanted to kiss you again since last night?"

His hands slid to her waist and Catelyn drew in her breath as her own hands instinctively gripped his broad shoulders.

"You tasted so sweet…," his breathing grew ragged, his mouth taking hers in a swift, burning kiss that teased, tasted and possessed her all at once.

Catelyn felt his body flush with heat, raw desire emanating from every pore. Her own skin seemed to burn with it, her hands fisting into his coat, gripping him hard as he picked her up by the waist and sat her on the kitchen counter. Catelyn caught his hips between her parted thighs, her arms around his neck, her mouth desperately trying to keep up with the onslaught his lips wrought on hers.

Last night, his attentions had been slow and sensual. Tonight, there was an eagerness and raw energy about him that fair left her breathless with desire. Every taste, every touch, every scent seemed a thousand times more intense. But the most disturbing thing was that he was still a stranger to her and yet, this did not bother her as it should have done.

Feeling daring, she probed past his full lips, her tongue seeking and tasting, reaching for his. She had never tried this before but she found his was a taste she could not forego. It made her burn hotter, eager for more, feeling an urgent need to take him inside her body. Damn, he had but to ask and she would surrender her innocence to him this very night, something she had kept closely guarded for many years.

Taine felt eager surprise at Catelyn's response to his touch. It was like stroking a live wire and waiting for the electric shock. Her body melted against his and his own body reacted to her heat. The erection pressing against the fly of his jeans urgently demanded to be released so that he could take her swiftly. Maybe….maybe just this one night, she would allow him to bed her, to make love to her, to cover her body with his. He would protect her with nothing but his skin if necessary He just needed to be naked with her.

Except…

Taine sighed and tried to reign in his raging desires. No, this wasn't right. He barely knew the girl and his conscience kicked him hard when he thought about taking her right here on the counter. Even though he'd had countless, nameless encounters over the years, he didn't want the same anonymity with Catelyn. He wanted their first time together to mean something for some reason, not just be another orgasm. He pressed a deep kiss to her mouth and pulled back reluctantly.

Catelyn waited, panting softly, her eyes hazy with desire and sexual heat.

"Taine? Is something wrong?"

Taine shook his head and smiled warmly at her, trying his best to hide his straining erection.

"Nothing's wrong Cate, nothing at all. I just don't want to rush this with you."

He cupped her jawline and threaded his fingers through the soft waves of her chestnut hair.

His heart jumped into his throat when a shy, warming smile touched her lips.

"You mean you'd like to do this again? You would actually want to see me again?"

Taine nodded and curled his fingers around her neck, pulling her closer. The air between them was warm and smelled faintly of musk.

"Tell you what, why don't we put a movie on or something and I'll fix us something to eat," Catelyn offered, slipping down from the counter and trying to steady her shaky knees.

She knew she had some leftover lasagne in the freezer and somehow, a quiet night in with this guy seemed very appealing all of a sudden.

Taine grinned and removed his coat, draping it across the back of a chair.

"Sounds good to me, you find the grub, I'll line up a movie."

Catelyn smiled and watched him saunter towards her lounge. Tonight was a very good night, she decided, a very good night indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Catelyn watched the leftovers idly spin in the microwave while her face burned with the memory of what had just passed. Never before had she known such fire with a man. Sure, she'd been attracted to them, wanted them even. But to feel every movement, every kiss, every breath so intensely was something more than she felt she could handle…

Mentally, she slapped herself.

"Get a grip girl; you've always wanted to know what that feels like. Now you have the chance and you're wimping out," her own thoughts argued back at her fear.

She smiled and shook her head as she fetched silverware and plates, trying to picture cosying up on the sofa with someone like Taine, just enjoying dinner and an outdated movie. Somehow, the image didn't quite gel with the man she knew waited in her living room right now. But then, what did she know of Taine?

The microwave pinged loudly and the rich smell of meat and cheese wafted out as she opened the door. She scooped the remaining lasagne unceremoniously onto the plates.

Somehow, she didn't think Taine would care about presentation as long as the food was hot and tasty. A frown creased between her fine brows as her mind pored relentlessly over her questions.

Just what did she know about the man in her house this minute? Of course, he had bravely saved her from that wannabe rapist last night, she shuddered at the memory, but other than that what else did she really know.

Catelyn set the plates onto a tray and moved towards the living room where the faint sounds of the TV bled out from the open door. Well, tonight was her chance to get some of those questions answered.

Stiffening her resolve and raising her chin just a little, she marched into the room with her head held high, her stride confidant.

Setting the tray down, she saw Taine stood next to one of her many bookcases filled with DVDs, obviously trying to decide which one to put on, though from his stance he did not seem all that absorbed in his task. His gaze seemed to wander periodically to her over the top Christmas decorations that festooned every conceivable surface.

"Dinner's ready," Catelyn announced brightly, forcing a smile to her nervous lips. Taine turned slowly, giving her the full effect of his muscular body coming to face her. His chest and shoulders seemed to expand before her very eyes, clad in a black muscle shirt. Her eyes betrayed her as they slowly glanced down, taking in the flat, hard expanse of his abdomen to his thick, muscular thighs encased in stonewashed denim. Suddenly, her tongue seemed too big for her mouth and any words she might have said next seemed to stick in her throat.

"You ok Cate?" he murmured, his expression lit with amusement as he must have guessed what kind of effect he was having on her.

"Umm…yeah, I'm fine thanks…err, just going to get changed. Make yourself comfortable and help yourself to a plate," she gestured towards the tray she had brought in.

Catelyn could have sworn she heard a soft chuckle behind her as she turned and practically fled from the room and up the stairs. Her uniform seemed too stifling and restrictive for her when she was around him, like she had the sudden urge to strip her clothes off. A laugh bubbled up from her throat as she considered the fact it was just because she wanted to get naked with him anyway and no matter what she wore, she would always want to strip it off whenever she was around him.

She moved to her chest of drawers and switched on the tiny lamp, casting a washed out glow around her. Energy saver bulbs were a miracle when it came to keeping her bills down but damn, if the stupid things didn't take half an hour to warm up in the first place. She rummaged around her drawers and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a red t-shirt, both loose and guaranteed to stave off any feelings of sexual compulsion on his part. The thought that she did not fully know who he was still plagued her. With a grimace, she reached for her work trousers and pulled her mobile phone out of the pocket. 'Time to set some safety nets,' she thought.

Flipping through the contacts list until she found the familiar name, she punched the call button and waited while it rang.

"Hey chick, what's up?" Laura's voice was cheery and bright, the background filled with the familiar sounds of the pub.

"Hey Laura, listen honey, can you do me a favour and call me back in an hour's time? You know, just to check in with me?"

There was a momentary pause on the other end of the line.

"Cate, is there something wrong? What's happened? Is that man still there?"

Catelyn bit her lip and rolled her eyes at Laura's overprotective nature.

"I'm fine Laura, no need to wig out. Yes he's still here but I just want you to check in with me in an hour ok? Just to be on the safe side."

She heard Laura sigh down the line.

"Ok Cate, I'll call in an hour. But so help me, if you don't answer, I'm coming straight around with a cricket bat, are we clear? Don't take any risks and call me if you need me."

"Thanks Laura, I'm sure I'll be fine but just wanted to make sure, you know."

Laura laughed and Catelyn felt instantly happier that her best friend was behind her. She promised to call later after Taine had left and closed her phone up, slipping it into her pocket as she raced down the stairs before Taine missed her.

The lights had been switched off, save for the tall lamp that had once belonged to her Mother, that now stood in the corner of the room next to her fish tank.

The navy blue carpet felt warm beneath her bare feet as her toes sank into the softness of the pile.

"Hey, everything ok? Thought maybe you'd become lost in your wardrobe or something?"

Taine was sat on the sofa, a plate in his hand, his head turned towards Catelyn with a comfortable smile curling his lips. She felt something inside her loosen as his eyes met hers. Was it the first sign of trust? She cleared her throat and reached for the other plate. Taine moved over on the sofa to make room for her and for a few moments, nothing could be heard but the scrape of cutlery on plates. Catelyn glanced at the TV and noticed the DVD he had picked out.

"Would never have pegged you for a Family Guy fan Taine?" she mused with a smile. She liked saying his name. Somehow it felt right on her lips; it felt good.

Taine chuckled as he jabbed the last piece of lasagne with his fork and set his plate down on the carpet with a satisfied grin.

"Ah what's not to love about it, especially Stewie. He's great. Always trying to take over the world or hatching some hair brained scheme."

Catelyn finished her food as she nodded. Taine took the plate from her and set it down with his own as he watched her snuggle back deeper into the soft cushions of the sofa.

"I noticed an open bottle of wine on the cabinet over there," he gestured vaguely to the glass fronted cabinet that housed her prized dragon model collection, "Would you like me to pour you a glass?"

Catelyn smiled softly. "You know, you're the guest. It's my job to run around after you isn't it?"

Taine chuckled once more and Catelyn felt her stomach twist pleasantly at the sound.

Dear Lord, this man gave her butterflies!

"You served dinner Cate; it would be my pleasure to serve the drinks."

He heaved his massive frame off the sofa and made short work of pouring out two glasses of rosé and bringing them back to her. Catelyn took hers with a quiet thank you and sipped the warming liquid.

Taine followed suit, a soft smile playing his lips.

"Mind if we talk some?"

Catelyn shrugged and smiled warmly, unable to hide the sunshine he seemed to draw from her.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about yourself Cate, what you like to do, about your family."

Catelyn paused and a tiny crease formed between her brows.

"Why do you want to know? Morbid curiosity or a more sinister reason?"

She chuckled and tried to make light of her last comment but her eyes betrayed the underlying fear she felt. Taine's gaze darkened a little.

"I'm just interested in learning more about you Cate; I'm not some weird stalker. If I were going to hurt you, I've had plenty of chances to do so already haven't I?"

Catelyn thought that one over, not daring to trust her reply. It was true, he had done nothing to warrant her mistrust but it was there all the same. She sighed and tried to explain.

"I'm not saying you're a bad man Taine, I just have problems trusting men I don't know that well. Considering how we've been…well…" her voice thickened as the memory of his kisses flashed vividly in her mind, "…quite friendly since yesterday and now I have you in my house…" her voice rose a little as the enormity of her decisions seemed to slap her in the face, "…it's just that I don't know you from Adam, Taine. This is a little weird for me. I don't normally behave like this."

Catelyn stopped and looked down at her hands as they clasped desperately around the glass she held. Taine reached forward, one of his large hands covering hers and squeezing gently.

"So let me get to know you Cate, tell me about yourself. Please?"

His tone was so gentle and so pleading, that Catelyn found herself looking into his eyes again, almost drowning in the dark pools of smooth chocolate.

"I still don't know what to say," her voice was softer. Taine felt her warmth and knew she was not challenging him anymore. "Ask me something Taine, what do you want to know?"

She leaned back against the sofa once more and looked at their hands, clasped within one another, her face relaxed as she entwined her fingers with his. Gently, he stroked his thumb over hers.

"Ok, tell me about your family, how you grew up."

Catelyn smiled and watched their fingers twist and writhe gently against each other.

"I have no brothers or sisters, just had my parents who were great to me. They gave me everything I needed…" she trailed off, her voice thinning as though the air had been sucked from the room. Her gaze was intent on their hands.

"But?" Taine gently prompted her, his voice soft and lulling.

"But they didn't like to touch a lot; you know, like hugging."

She looked up suddenly, her eyes a storm of quiet panic.

"Don't get me wrong, they loved me a great deal and I never went without. It's just…I always wanted hugs from them. Just to be held would have felt wonderful but my parents' version of love was less physical."

Catelyn stopped and kept her gaze down. Taine stroked his fingers under her chin, raising her face and he studied her features gently for the first time, taking in every minute detail.

Her brows were finely curved, her almond shaped eyes a clear, sparkling blue that shone in the light and her nose was petite and shaped well. His eyes dropped to her cupids bow lips, a delicate shell pink in colour. He knew from experience how soft they were, how yielding to his own firm, demanding mouth. Watching her so, caused his desire to rise like some dormant snake waiting to strike. His fangs began to stretch behind his lips, aching to pierce her throat and drink swiftly from the vein he knew was there, flowing with the warm life force of her blood.

Her words stirred another emotion deep inside his chest; Empathy. How many years had it been since he'd taken a woman into his arms? Yesterday in the park, he'd simply given in to his instincts when this quivering, delicate creature moulded herself to his chest and had clung to him for dear life. Oh yes, he knew all about living without physical contact. How your skin screamed at you, begging to be touched by someone, anyone, just to feel warmth. Perhaps this was why she had responded so passionately to him yesterday; desperation for someone's touch.

Just looking at her now, how could any man not be stirred by her? How could any man resist pulling her into his arms and protecting her, loving her?

Taine forced his thoughts back away from that particular temptation. Not in over five hundred years had he allowed anyone to warm his heart. Hell, he'd barely let a woman warm his bed. No, it was much safer to be this way. It was much safer to stay at arms length and avoid the risk he could bring to a woman.

"Taine?" Catelyn's curiously soft voice broke through the darkening mist of his thoughts. He looked into her eyes, deeply focused. Catelyn smiled warmly. Was there a hint of sadness in the dark warmth of his gaze?

"Tell me about you Taine," she whispered softly, squeezing gently on his hand, "What about your family?"

Taine's eyes darkened and a frown creased his brows. Abruptly he released Catelyn's hand and shifted in his seat.

"I think I should go Cate."

He rose from the sofa and looked distractedly around for his coat, remembering that he'd left it in the kitchen.

Catelyn followed after him, horrified that she'd obviously said something wrong and desperate not to leave things in this distressed state between them.

In the kitchen, Taine slipped hurriedly back into his long leather coat, not meeting her gaze and not stopping to pause. Catelyn laid a hand forcibly on his arm to prevent him running away but the strength she felt beneath her fingers told her she could not more stop him than if she were a fly he wanted to swat away.

"Taine please stop!" her exasperation made her voice ring with pain, "I'm sorry if I said something to upset you. Please don't leave like this."

He moved away from her touch, backing into the counter, his face pale and blanched.

"It's not you Cate, forgive me…," he shook his head, "I can't talk about it right now but it's not you, please trust me."

He strode past her and headed towards the door. As he grasped the doorknob and turned it, Catelyn felt the prickle of warm tears blur her vision. Heaven knew why his leaving should make her cry but just as yesterday, she felt as though his presence had left a hollow space where his warmth had previously been. Hastily, she swiped away the wetness on her cheeks before Taine could see her foolishness.

As he paused by the door, he took a deep sniff and turned back to her, a momentary look of distress crossing his chiselled features.

"Cate, please don't cry. This is not you. You've done nothing wrong…" he paused and his head dropped, this features twisted with what Catelyn recognised as a deep seated pain, "…I just need some thinking space."

He pulled the door open and the cool night air rushed through the hallway like winter's breath.

"I'll walk you home tomorrow after work. Be waiting for me."

Without a backwards glance or another word, Taine left. Catelyn stood transfixed, frozen to the spot and unable to comprehend what had just happened. One word from her and the warm evening had turned into a disaster.

Why the hell hadn't she kept her fool mouth shut and just talked about herself? No, she had to try and be Little Miss Inquisitive. She just had to probe into the past he obviously wanted kept secret. A man like Taine just screamed tortured history.

Catelyn wiped her tears, feeling frustrated and angry, both with herself for speaking before thinking and with Taine for leaving her so unsatisfied.

Half an hour later, the dishes had been washed and dried, the lounge had been tidied up and Laura had been telephoned. Not wishing to go into too many details with her best friend, Catelyn calmly explained to Laura that Taine had stayed for dinner and left shortly afterwards.

Moments later, Catelyn entered her bedroom and slumped fully clothed onto her bed, her insides writhing uncomfortably. Crushing her arms around her feather pillows, she buried her face and tried to ease the burning ache that had set up camp between her thighs. No matter her nervousness around Taine, her body apparently had been fully expecting for them to have sex tonight and was determined to punish her now that it had been cheated out of a night of hot, steamy grinding by reminding her every five seconds of his attentions in the kitchen. Her body was flush with warmth as the remembered the feel of his erection pressed between her thighs.

There had been no mistaking his willingness earlier and yet one word from her had distanced him quicker than the bullet train of Japan.

Closing her eyes, she gave herself up to the images her brain refused to let go of and allowed her mind to swim in a plethora of erotic dreams; dreams that she knew for certain would never become reality.


End file.
